Voyages en différents lieux et différents temps
by Sword-inu
Summary: Le monde est en train de tomber dans les mains de Voldemort. Mais un souhait désespéré du survivant va tout changer… annonce importante
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter. Ce n'est que le prologue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira… En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Résumé : Le monde est en train de tomber dans les mains de Voldemort. Mais un souhait va tout changer…

Rating : Je mets rating T car, même si c'est pas pour l'instant, mes persos vont en voir des vertes et des pas mures…

Couples : Je vais pas tout vous dire à l'avance donc je ne marquerai rien… Sauf qu'il n'y aura pas de slash ni de yuri…

Disclaimer : Je ne touche aucun argent en écrivant cette fiction et aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Seule l'intrigue principale m'appartient

Voyages en différents lieux et différents temps

Prologue:

Harry Potter se marchait, telle une ombre, dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Voldemort gagnait petit à petit la guerre et Poudlard était tombée. Lors de l'attaque, Hermione et Ron –ses meilleurs amis- étaient morts. Tués par Rogue.

Harry serra les poings. Et dire qu'il l'avait défendu. Il avait défendu ce… _déchet, _cette _raclure _de la nature… Il avait tout simplement cru Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui était mort à présent. En fait, sur tous ses condisciples de Poudlard, seul la moitié avait survécut. (Dans cette moitié, les mangemorts n'étaient pas inclus) Chose étrange, Drago Malefoy avait rejoint leur côté. Le blond lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Maintenant, ils étaient presque frères. Le seul truc qui les empêchait de le devenir était que ce sortilège qui était dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Hors, Poudlard était maintenant sous la « juridiction » de Voldemort. Et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de frapper à la porte en disant au mage noir « Bonjour, je voudrais chercher un livre pour devenir frère de sang avec Drago, vous savez, celui qui vous a trahi ? ». Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Une explosion le tira de ses pensées. Il courut vers l'origine du bruit et vit Drago aux prises avec Voldemort. Un doloris atteignit le jeune blond et lui demanda de révéler où se trouver « Potter ». Fidèle à sa dignité, Drago ne cria pas et ne dit mot. Voyant que le mage noir commençait à perdre patience, Harry jeta sur la face de serpent (Dsl, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…) un expeliarmus de toutes sa puissance. La baguette de Voldemort s'échappa de ses mains et atterrit plus loin.  
- Potter…  
- Tom…  
Au point où en était Harry, il pouvait bien utiliser son vrai prénom… Voldemort tiqua.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! _Doloris !_  
Harry tomba au sol mais ne hurla pas. Il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Pas à _lui_. Malgré la douleur lancinante, il se leva et le défia du regard. Celui ne plut apparemment pas au lord noir qui leva sa baguette pour jeter le sortilège de la mort, pour en finir enfin avec la personne qui lui avait mit tant de fois des bâtons dans les roues. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui était au sol, blessé par des mangemorts contre lesquels il se débattait inutilement. Harry lui sourit et ferma les yeux.  
_ « Désolé Drago, on ne deviendra jamais frères… »  
_Ses pensées dévièrent vers sa familles et ses amis morts.  
_« Désolé, je ne pourrais jamais vous venger…Je ne pourrais pas… »  
_Il attendit le choc, les yeux clos mais un hurlement les lui fit rouvrir. Dans un cri de rage, Drago s'était libéré. Il s'interposa entre Harry et le sort de la mort. Mais on ne pouvait pas se prendre un Avadakedavra en pleine poitrine en espérant survivre. Il tomba en arrière, un sourire sur le visage, apparemment heureux d'avoir sauvé la vie de son frère.  
Harry n'entendit pas le rire de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'était voir le corps de Drago, étendu devant lui, sans vie. Dans un geste désespéré, il essaya de prendre le pouls du blond. Pendant un instant, il espéra de tout son cœur que rien n'avait pu se passer. Qu'il avait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Que rien de tout ceci ne se passe.  
Petit à petit, un dôme de lumière l'envahit. Sa main se resserra autour du poignet de Drago. Puis Voldemort lança le sortilège de la mort et celui-ci fonça sur Harry. Une lumière blanche éclata. Harry se sentit transporté dans un tourbillon de lumière tandis que le sort de la mort le frappait en plein cœur.

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Je sais que ça ne respecte pas le tome 6 mais j'avais écrit cette fanfiction avant… J'avais juste eu la flemme de la publier ! En tout cas, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et archi nul, ce serait sympas de m'envoyer des reviews… Merci

Sword-Inu


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde Voilà le deuxième chapitre de « voyages en différent temps et différents lieux » ! Maintenant, réponse au reviews...

Panthère : Merci pour les explications, j'ai fais comme tu as dis! Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas mourir Harry... J'en ai besoin pour la suite :-)

Nizam : Voilà la suite ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le prologue...

Disclaimer: Je ne touche aucun argent en écrivant cette fiction et aucun des personnages ne m?appartient. Seule l'intrigue principale m'appartient. ( -- C'est bien, le copié collé ;-)

**Chapitre 1:**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit d'abord que du noir. Du noir. Il tourna la tête et ne vit rien autour de lui. Allons bon, que ce passait-il? Il secoua sa tête pour voir quelque chose d'autre. Un rire le plongea dans la perplexité.- Harry, je sais que tu aimes faire voler tes cheveux au vent mais tu devrais apprendre à te maîtriser. Il se retourna. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle! Elle était... Il devait faire une tête particulièrement comique car le rire, loin de s'arrêter, redoubla.  
- Ginny, arrête d'embeter Harry... Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des amis qui viennent nous rendre visite... sourit un rouquin.  
- Ron? Ginny? balbutia Harry.  
- Non, le père Nael ...  
- Noël, Ron. Le père Noël... le reprit une voix douce.  
- Hermione?  
- Tu nous a manqué... sourit la jeune fille.  
Harry s'assit avant de tomber. Si Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient là, alors il été...  
- Non, tu n'es pas mort, Harry. C'est Merlin qui s'est occupé de te faire venir ici avant que Voldemort ne te tue.  
- C'est possible ça? Je veux dire, faire venir les vivants dans le monde des morts? demanda-t-il, curieux.  
- Hé bien... Le cas ne s'est produit que rarement. Oh, bien sur, il y a déjà eu ce que les moldus appellent courrament EMI ou expérience de mort imminente. Mais dans le monde des sorciers...  
- Harry, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'es engagé en lui posant cette question. Ca fait 10 ans qu'elle lit la bibliothèque de Rowena ... Et comme ici, ce qu'on lit, on l'apprend par coeur... T'es bien parti pour un exposé... le plaint Ron.  
Harry le regarda éberlué. On aurait dit que Ron n'avait pas été touché par sa mort. En fait, hormis l'endroit, il se serait cru de retour à Poudlard pendant leur scolarité... Hermione, devant sa tête cru qu'il s'étonnait du temps passé.  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas perdu la notion du temps... Ici, 10 ans, cela ne représente que peu de temps dans le « vrai » monde...  
- Hermione, lache le un peu... intervint Drago qui venait d'arriver.  
Il donna une accolade à son ami.  
- alors je te sauve la vie et tu meurs pour regarder mon corps? Je savais que j'étais beau mais bon... Au fait, Ginny ne viendra pas dans l'immédiat, elle discute avec Fred et Georges...  
Ginny... Elle était là et il pourrait la voir... Il était sortit avec elle à la fin de la sixième année quand il l'avait réconforté après qu'elle ai cassé avec Dean. il s'était embrassé dans la salle commune et puis elle s'était endormie dans ses bras et Harry avait pensé à ce moment là qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.  
Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Drago.  
-Dingue! Même après la mort, tu l'aime toujours! C'est fou, ça... Je croyais que l'amour comme ça, c'était que dans les rêves... si je pouvais en pleurer, j'en pleurerai... Sniiiiif! Que d'émotion... dit il en essuyant une larme imginaire.  
Harry sourit. Drago resterait toujours le même.Toujours aussi sarcastique...  
- Alors, comme cela, Merlin veut te voir, hein? Pas de chance, tu vas te taper le discours du vieux comme quoi si tu avais regarder Vodemort plutot que mon corps, tu ne serais pas mort... lança-t-il en rigolant. Mais tu aurais dut faire plus attention... reprit-il plus sérieusement. - Je ne compte pas lui montrer sa stupidité... coupa une voix calme mais quelque peu amusée.  
- Oh, Merlin... Quelle bonne surprise... grimaça Drago.  
- T'as peur de te reprendre un coups sur le crane ou quoi pour te montrer soudainement poli? demanda Ron avec un sourire.  
- N'importe quoi... Un Malefoy comme moi ne s'incline jamais de peur d'un coups et ne dit rien si jamais cela devait arriver... Aie! Mais vous tapez fort!  
Merlin se racla la gorge.  
- Bien. Ce n'est pas que votre conversation n'est pas passionnante, mais j'ai des choses à dire à Harry. Et oui, vous pouvez rester!lâcha-t-il en regardant Hermione, Ron et Drago. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec vous en train de me supllier à genoux. Bon, Harry... Tu as pu constater que ton monde est quelque peu... chaotique...  
Harry eu un sourire ironique.  
- Quelque peu?  
Merlin ne releva pas.  
- Pour éviter que cela ne se produise, on va t'entraîner pour que tu puisse changer tout ce qui s'est passé. Je entraînerai au bâton et Viviane,qui n'est pas encore là, t'apprendra les rudiments pour t'apprendre à contrôler des éléments. En attendant, tu auras accès à la bibliothèque de Rowena. Je veux que tu ai lu le livre qui concerne la magie au bâton pour dans deux jours... dit-il en posant un livre d'au bas mot 2000 pages devant lui.  
Harry regarda le livre estomaqué. Deux jours pour 2000 pages? Encore, ça aurait été un bon roman... Mais un livre de 2000 pages, poussiéreux, déchiqueté et qui faisait office de bouqin de cours, il n'y arriverai jamais!  
- Bonne chance! lui souhaita Merlin en s'éloignant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà, le 2ème chapitre est posté! Je sais qu'il est court mais je préfère en faire des cours que des longs qui traînent (non pas que tout ceux qui soient longs traînent Mais comme mon esprit est un peu "brouillon", si j'essaye d'en faire un long, ça va être la cata) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez grâce au bouton reviews!


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut! Me revoilàavec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre... (Coin d'oeil vers grande Troll : ça y est, je l'ai publié... Me tue pas!)

Bon, réponse aux reviews:Simoi : Voilà la suite!

Grande Troll: Tu n'as rien àredire concernant mon cervaux, le tien n'est pas mieux! et attends que je te chpoes demain au lycée! tu vas souffrir... Nyark Nyark Nyark...

panthere: Et oui, ça va être un Gin/Harry... j'aime bien ce couple...

Kairi Sakura Potter : je vais pas te dire où je vais l'envoyer, sinon, ça ne sera plus une surprise Sinon, il n'y aura qu'un seul cross over, avec Full Metal Alchemist...

Maintenant, place à l'histoire!

Chapitre 2 :

Harry grogna en ouvrant le livre. C'était écrit en tout petit ! C'était pas deux jours qu'il lui faudrait mais des siècles pour le lire ! Il n'y arriverait jamais !  
Dans un craquement sinistre, une des pages s'arracha. Si en plus ce… « truc » tombait en miettes… Avec un soupir, il commença à le lire." La magie au bâton est une magie antique. Gnagnagna… Difficile… _M'en serais pas douté…_ Merlin a réussit à la contrôler… _En plus, il se fait de la pub…_" Comme les lecteurs l'avaient certainement remarqués, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à l'étude. Après tout, ici, il y avait Ginny. Ce serait mieux d'aller la voir que d'étudier… Il soupira ( -- Je trouve qu'il fait ça un peu souvent ses temps-ci !). Il devait étudier pour tout changer, quitte à ne pas voir Ginny. Il grogna et se plongea dans sa lecture. Après un temps interminable, il regarda la page à laquelle il était. 500ème page. Il en avait fait un quart seulement… Il regarda son poignet pour y regarder l'heure. Mais sa montre avait disparue. _J'avais oublié qu'ici, je n'avais pas besoin de montre…_ Une voix répondit néanmoins à son interrogation muette.  
- Ici, ça ne fait que deux heures que tu étudies, mon canard en sucre… (mdr !)  
- Ginny, je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aim… Ginny ! lança-t-il en levant son nez du bouquin. Devant lui, se tenait une fille avec un air mutin. Elle le regarda, amusé.  
- Oui, c'est moi mon poussin…  
- Ginny !  
Harry courut et la serra dans ses bras. Ca lui avait manqué de faire ça…  
- Heureusement que je suis morte, sinon, j'étoufferais… lança-t-elle d'une voix maligne.  
Harry la lâcha, rougissant.  
- Désolé…  
- Oh, mais c'est qu'il rougit mon nounours… rit-elle en voyant qu'il roulait les yeux devant son surnom. Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mes surnoms ? Ils ne t'ont pas manqués ?demanda d'elle, faussement déçue.  
Il grimaça. Si, ça lui avait manqué… Même si il n'aimait pas ça quand il était vivant, il s'était rendu compte à sa mort qu'il aimait bien quand elle le taquinait comme ça. Ginny fit un sourire triomphant.  
- Dommage que je n'ai plus mon petit carnet pour noter mes victoires…  
- C'est dingue, vous n'arrêterez donc jamais ? demanda une voix sarcastique.  
- Drago, quel plaisir de te voir… prononça Ginny en roulant des yeux.  
Harry sourit. Les renforts arrivaient ! Il en aurait presque sauté de joie.  
- Ginny, laisse ton canard en sucre tranquille, il doit étudier. Pas vrai, Ryrri ?  
Harry se retint de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy. Ainsi, ce traître le descendait… Hé, minute… Depuis quand il le descendait ? Il se tourna vers Drago, une question muette sur les lèvres.  
- Quoi ? Tu te demandes pourquoi je te descends? Ben, perso… Les jumeaux ont trouvés un moyen de rendre leurs inventions efficaces ici. Me demandent pas comment, tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que je voulais pas finir coq pendant une heure. Surtout qu'une heure ici… C'est pas comme avant…

_Flash back :  
C'était peu après que Drago ai rejoint l'ordre. Pour tester si il été une bonne recrue, les jumeaux avaient décidé de vérifier son « taux d'humour » en le transformant en coq. Il faut préciser que Drago avait eu un sens de l'humour plutôt élevé depuis son changement de caractère. Mais se faire poursuivre dans la grande salle et atterrir dans l'assiette de la vielle Macgonagall sous forme de coq à moitié déplumé (il avait perdu la moitié de ses plumes dans la course-poursuite), ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui faisait partit de son sens de l'humour. En tout cas, après avoir assommé les jumeaux et les avoir transformé en volatile à leur tour, il fut officiellement accueillit par Ron qui avait adoré voir ses frères se prendre le retour de leurs farces.  
Fin du flash back. _

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu te débrouilleras dorénavant seul, mon frère…

Dans un élan de sagesse, Drago partit avant de se faire tuer ( --Chose étant impossible car, rappelons-le, il était déjà mort…) En tout cas, cette constatation n'empêcha pas son « frère » de lui courir après, le bouquin de 2000 pages lui servant d'arme. Ce fut Merlin qui les arrêta. A regret, Harry du retourner à son livre, qui paraissait encore plus en mauvais état, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu le traitement d'honneur qu'il lui avait fait. A la fin de la « journée », Harry avait finit le livre. Merlin en fut ravit et décida d'avancer l'entraînement. Harry se retrouva donc devant l'enchanteur dans ce qui devait être la matinée.

- Harry, tu vas devoir te construire ton bâton, avec une pierre qui te correspond. C'est pourquoi tu vas rentrer dans une carrière où tu choisiras la pierre qui te correspondras le mieux...- Et comment je saurais qu'elle me correspondra le mieux? demanda-t-il, curieux.  
- C'est elle qui te choisira... Sourit Merlin.  
Harry dut donc aller dans une carrière, où des dizaines de pierres brillaient. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts: des bleus, des vertes, des jaunes, des transparentes... De quoi rendre jaloux le plus riche empereur de la terre! Cepandant, Harry fut attirer pa une pierre unique, dans un coin sombre. Il la prit et un bouclier rouge l'entoura. Du grenat... La pierre qui protège du mal et des dangers cachés... Au moins, son bâton pourrait mieux le protéger que sa baguette. Mais pour attaquer... Peu après, il se retrouva dans une forêt avec des arbres gigantesques. Avec sa baguette, il toucha un chène et une branche assez grande (elle lui arrivait jusqu'au cou) se détacha. Peu après, il fut ramené devant Merlin qui lui souriait en regardant la pierre et le bois.  
- Chêne, symbole de sagesse et grenat, protection contre le mal... C'est un bon mélange...  
Harry ne répondit rien, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir. En effet, il se reçut un coup de bâton sur la tête.  
-Aîe... laissa-t-il échapper, surpris.  
- Hum... Tu n'as rien sentit, ici on ne peut pas avoir mal. luisourit Merlin.  
- Pur réflexe... se défendit Harry. Et puis pourquoi vous m'avez frappé? grogna-t-il.  
- J'ai revu un de tes anciens professeur qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu retienne la leçon de la "vigilance constante"... Entre nous, il a pas tort...  
- Maugrey... Quand je disais à Ron que même mort, il continuerait de nous le répéter... répliqua Harry en faisant une moue. Mais son large sourire démentait sa pseudo-exaspération. Peu après un rapide rappel des règles de combat au bâton (Enfin, rapide du point de vue de Merlin, d'après Harry, le dit rappel avait bien dut durer des heures...Comme quoi, Obi-wan Kenobi a raison "tout n'est que question de point de vu ;-) le combat commença. Ca ne faisait pas 5 minutes que Harry combatait qu'il se retrouva à terre. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois mais ce fut Merlin qui gagna à chaque fois.  
- Harry, tu sais pourquoi tu ne réussis pas?  
- Parce que vous êtes plus fort... grommela harry, mauvais perdant.  
- Autre autre... répondit Merlin, amusé. Mais c'est surtout parce que tu n'attaque pas et que tu te mets en position de défence uniquement...  
- Je voudrais vous y voir, vous... Le greant et le chêne sont pour la défence et non pour l'attaque... donc, je me mets en défence.  
- Le grenat n'est pas fait uniquement pour se défendre...  
- C'est pourtant ce qu'il disait votre bouquin énorme...  
- Il disait que le grenat avait une _forte prédispotion_ pour se défendre. Pas qu'il servait _uniquement_ à ça... essaye d'attaquer pour voir. Mais avant, n'oublies pas de te concentrer...  
Harry fit ce que Merlin lui avait demandé et ferma les yeux. De son bâton, il sentit des pulsements ressortir. Maintenant, il le savait, il allait y arriver...


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde Voici la suite de l'histoire. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu écrire à cause d'une flemmingite aïgue... Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'en connais une qui arrive à me bouger ma flemme... (regard en coin à Grande Troll) Je m'excuse donc platement pour ce retard honteux. Gomen nasaï! Maintenant, place aux RAR:

Grande Troll: Merci de pas m'avoir insulter dans la review, c'est toujours sympas :D Mais t'avais raison de dire que ça allait pas durer, tu t'es bien rattrapée par la suite...

Kairi Sakura Potter: Full Metal Alchemist? C'est l'un des meilleurs manga! Il parle de la quête de la pierre philosophale par deux frères alchimistes, Edward et Alphonse Elric. Et merci pour tout tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir

Nicaror: Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas lâcher

Zaika: Merci et voilà la suite Au fait, t'inquiète pas, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Tonton Voldy (sourire cruel...)

Diclaimer: Rienne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire. Les persos sont la propriété de la très célèbre JK Rowling. Mon seul salaire sont les reviews qui font toujours plaisir à lire

* * *

Chapitre 3:

- Très bien Harry, très bien... Merlin se releva, sans difficulté et repris.  
- Tu es devenu fort et je crois que je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner concernant l'art du baton... sourit-il  
- Alors je vais devoir bientot partir... Demanda Harrye tristement.  
Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ses amis. Il venait à peine de es retrouver! Merlin lui sourit doucement.  
- Je crois... que le "survivant" aura besoin de soutient pour sa noble quete... Tu crois que ça marcherait comme requete devant la mort? Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.  
- Vous... Je...  
- Oui? Demanda Merlin ironiquement.  
Harry rougit et bafouilla.  
- Ils vont pouvoir venir?  
- Qui ça? demanda Merlin innocement.  
- Ben mes amis! Vous disiez que...  
- Je n'ai rien dis moi...  
Et avec un dernier sourire, Merlin s'en alla. Harry resta cloué sur place. Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulut dire par là? Un instant il disait qu'il fallait aller voir la mort pour lui demander pour ses amis et une fois il lui disait qu'il n'avait rien dit... Qu'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il en déduise? Soudain les deux neurones de son cervaux firent connecxion avec un TILT! assez retentissant et Harry comprit. Merlin n'aurait certainement pas dû dire ça! Ca voulait donc dire que c'était à Harry d'en faire le requête auprès de la mort. Mais comment dire ça? "Désolé de vous déranger dans votre métier ô combien passionnant mais quand je vais partir, j'aimerais apporter avec moi certains de vos clients. Je peux?" Quelque chose lui dit que ça n'aurait pas marché comme ça... Et puis, avant, il devait faire son initiation aux éléments... Lequel serait le sien? Eau, air, terre, feu? Les personnes extraordinaires sont censsée en avoir deux ou plus. En aurait-il deux lui aussi? certainement... après tout, quoi de plus important que de sauver le monde? pensa-t-il avec amertume. Dans ces conditions là, il préfèrerait n'avoir qu'un élément... Mais il fut tirer de ses pensées par Viviane qui arrivait, souriant doucement. Harry fut époustouflé par la grace de ses mouvements. Ils étaient aussi fluide que de l'eau...  
- Normal pour quelqu'un qui a toujours vêcut dans un lac... Sourit Viviane.  
Legillimences... Elle lisait dans les pensées...  
- Les pensées...  
- Ne sont pas un livre... Coupa Harry. Y a quelqu'un qui me l'a déjà dit...  
Rogue... Ce satané traitre... Si il pouvait le tuer, il le ferait desuite avec une... Un toussotement le fit revenir sur terre.  
- Hem... C'est plutôt vrai que tu auras besoin d'occlumencie...  
Harry rougit de honte.  
- Mais ce n'est pas à moi de m'en occuper. Tu verras ça plus tard. En attendant, je vais réveiller ton élément. Installe toi de manière à être tranquille et détendu.  
Harry s'exécuta.  
- Bien, maintenant, détends toi... Tu ne dois penser à rien... Absolument rien... Sauf au vide qui t'entoure...  
Au départ, ce fut difficile de se concentrer. Il y avait toujours un bruit qui le dirangeait, qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Puis soudain, la pièce grise devint orange et des flammes se mirent àdanser autour de lui. Petit à petit, elles fondirent sur lui mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Juste une douce chaleur comme une étreinte. _L'étreinte chaleureuse d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu_. Puis le feu s'écarta, laissant place à un léger courant d'air chaudqui s'emplifia et le souleva du sol, une fois, deux fois, trois fois..._ Un peu comme quand un père lâche doucement son enfant dans le airs avant de le rattraper même pas une seconde plus tard...  
_Harry sourit et une larme coula sur sa joue. Pendant un instant, il avait pu croire qu'il était avec ses parents. Viviane lui sourit.  
- Tes éléments sont ceux de tes parents Harry. Ton père contrôlait l'air et le feu, ta mère, elle, contrôlait le feu.  
Harry avait la gorge nouée quand il parla.  
- Et c'est pour ça que... que j'ai l'impression de les..._ ressentir_ quand je me concentre sur le feu et l'air?  
- Oui. Chaque sorcier laisse une empreinte dans leur élément, en échange de pouvoir les contrôler. Tes parents ont laissés une empreinte durable apparement...  
Harry sourit.  
- Bon, voilà, je te laisse Harry.  
Ce dernier sursauta. Déjà? Ils venaient à peine de commencer les éléments!  
- Harry... Tu es resté en transe toute une journée... Ensuite, je ne crois pas avoir dit que tu devais maîtriser tes éléments. Ce n'était qu'une initiation...  
Avec un dernier sourire, Viviane partit. Alors, ce n'était qu'une initiation? Lui qui voulait tellement apprendre à contrôler ses éléments... Remarque, il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Ses amis devant rester ici, ils n'apprendraient certainement jamais quel était leur élément. Il repensa à ce que Merlin lui avait dit. Et si il allait voir la mort? Il lui demanderait de laisser ses amis l'accompagner... Et comme ça il pourrait retourner dans son monde avec tout le monde... ce serait génial. Bon, où trouver la mort? il doutait qu'elle ai un bureau genre bureau des réclamations. Elle n'arrêterait pas d'avoir de plaintes du genre "je voulais pas mourir maintenant, j'étais trop jeune!". Harry sourit à cette pensée. Si le bureau avait été ouvert, Drago aurait été le premier à se plaindre. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à trouver l'endroit où la mort se trouvait. et puis, comment allait t il s'y prendre pour parler à la mort? Elle devait certainement être très occupée vu les... évènements de l'extérieur, c'est sûr qu'elle devait être débordée.  
Harry marcha un bon moment (une heure? Deux heures? il ne savait pas...) sans trouver. A force de chercher, ce qui devait arriva: il éclata.  
- Mais elle est où cette mort?  
- C'est bien l'une des premières fois que l'on me cherche en me criant ainsi dessus...  
Une grande femme était apparue à côté d'harry. Elle était grande, de longs cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'au sol. Ses yeux étaient noirs profonds et il était facile de s'y perdre, comme dans un trou interminable. Elle avait des habits sombres et une grande cape trainait au sol.  
- Heu... Vous êtes la mort?  
Le femme lui ebourriffa les cheveux avec un air narquois.  
- Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le petit...  
Harry se dégagea. De toutes les images de la mort qu'il avait imaginé, celle là était bien la dernière. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé si... séduisante...  
- Merci, tu me flatte... Fit la mort en souriant.  
Encore quelqu'un qui était légillimens...  
- Non, je suis omnisciente. Ca veut dire que je peux lire plusieurs pensées à la fois, contrairement à ces pâles imitations de mon pouvoir. Mais cela ne m'apprend pas laraison de ta visite vu que tu pense pas encore à la formuler dans ta tête.  
- Je suis...  
- ... Venu demander pour que je relâche tes amis quand tu partiras?  
- Oui, c'est...  
- Ca. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais omnisciente. Pas la peine de faire cette tête renfrognée.  
La mort avait beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était extrémement génant de voir ses pensées...  
- étalées à jour ainsi? Je sais...  
Raaaaaahhh... Elle recommencait! Elle voulait le...  
- Rendre fou? Nooooooon... C'est juste pour m'amuser! Je reçoit tellement peu de visites...  
- On comprend pourquoi... Grommella Harry. Si vous vous amusez ainsi...  
- T'es le deuxième à expérimenter ça. Le premier est devenu fou.  
C'était évident, non? pensa Harry. La mort eu une petite moue puis reprit.  
- Bon, si tu veux être sérieux...  
Ah, enfin...  
- Quoi enfin?  
- J'ai rien dit!  
- Non mais tu l'as pensé...  
-...  
- Bon alors, maintenant qu'on est sérieux, c'est non.  
- Non? Mais... Pourquoi?  
- Ecoute Harry. La mort est quelque chose d'inévitable et d'irréversible. Ce n'est pas un hôtel. Je ne vais pas faire rentrer ou sortir telle ou telle personne selon son bon plaisir! Je suis désolée...  
Le peu d'espoir qu'Harry avait vola un éclat. Il chercha desespérement un argument.  
- Mais... Moi, vous allez me laisser sortir! Pourquoi pas eux? Ils le mérite tout autant! S'il vous plaît!  
La Mort se fit plus menaçante.  
- Tu négocies avec la Mort Harry? J'ai beau être sympas, n'oublies pas à qui tu t'adresse! Du mérite? Depuis le début du monde, j'ai vu plus de personnes encore qui ne méritaient pas de mourir! Tu crois quoi? Je suis la mort et je suis tenue de certains engagements! Alors ce n'est pas toi qui va commencer à m'apprendre mon travail!  
La Mort semblait le dominer de haut et Harry ne put que baisser la tête. Elle avait raison, d'autres gens aussi n'avaient pas mérités de mourir. Alors pourquoi faire revenir ses amis? Seulement ses amis? C'était égoïste...  
- C'est bon, tu peux bien lui accorder ça... intervint une voix.  
- Merlin, pas lui!  
- C'est bizarre de voir son nom en expression... sourit l'homme en face de la mort.  
- Merlin, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire plier cette fois-ci...  
- Je ne suis pas venue pour que tu laisse sortir les amis de ce garçon.  
- Tu oublies que je suis omnisciente... Soupira la Mort.  
- Dans ce cas là, tu dois certainement arriver à voir que je veux seulement qu'Harry ai des compagnons qui soient en mesure de l'aider.  
- Tu joues sur les mots, Merlin, tu joues sur les mots... s'exaspéra la Mort.  
- De toutes manière, de quoi tu te plains? Comme en alchimie, en y allant Harry appliquera l'échange élémentaire. Une vie pour une vie...  
Quoi? Merlin espérait pas qu'Harry tuerait plus que Voldemort pendant ce voyage? Il n'avait pas envie de payer par d'autres morts la vie de ses amis... Surtout qu'ils ne voudraient pas... La mort le désigna du doigts.  
- A part Voldemort, cet enfant ne tuera jamais d'autre personnes. Il faut être lucide, Merlin. Même si ça ne me plaît pas, il doit y avoir un équilibre maintenu!  
Merlin regardait la Mort avec un air réfléchit, écoutant apparement avec attention ce que la mort lui disait.  
- Et écoute moi plutôt que de chercher le prochain argument Merlin! Tu crois quoi? Que je peux me permettre de les laisser sortir ainsi? Non! Je ne peux pas! _Et écoute moi au lieu de penser à ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire ce soir pour éviter Morgane!_  
- Mais je t'écoutais, très chère... Je t'écoutais...  
- Humpfff... C'est ça...  
Au bout d'une demi heure de discours et de parlabre, la Mort abdiqua.  
- Je libérerais des personnes. Mais _je_ déciderais de qui il faut envoyer...  
Harry soupira. Ouf, il ne serait pas seul... Mais qui l'accompagnerait? Pourvu que ses amis fassent partie du voyage...  
- Harry, tu pourrais espérer moins fort? demanda la Mort avec exaspération. C'est difficile de réfléchir avec tes pensées qui tourbillonent dans tous les sens.  
- Pardon... s'excusa-t-il.  
- Bon, je rendrais mon jugement demain. prononça la mort. Et oui demain Harry et non Merlin, je ne fais pas ça pour garder le suspens... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, un idiot a voulut voir ce qui se passerait si il mettait le feu à une bouteille de gaz...  
Et la Mort partit, faisant tourbillonner sa robe dans son sillage. Merlin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
- T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer... Je vais aller la voir... Sourit-il.  
Est-il nécessaire de dire qu'Harry ne fut pas rassuré? Il retourna à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire, lire des livres de Rowena serdaigle à n'en plus finir. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa propre initiative-Hermione l'avait "aidé" à penser à ça. En fait, elle l'avait trainé malgré toutes ses protestations.  
_Flash Back  
- Non, Hermione! Je veux pas y aller! Je veux rester avec vous avant de partir!  
- Oh, tu iras à cette bibliothèque Harry... Si tu veux sauver le monde, tu dois passer par là...  
- Mais, dois bien exister un sort pour lire tous ces livres!  
- Non, mais y a un sort pour tout retenir...  
Harry s'était arrêté.  
- Ne me dis pas que...  
- Que quoi? Souffla Hermione.  
- Tu avais les meilleures notes à Poudlard. Tu pouvais réciter des passages entiers de livres...  
- Oui et al... Oh non... Je n'ai jamais fait ça! Et qu'est ce qui me le prouve?  
- Mes résultats...  
- Tu avais O partout sauf en défence contre les forces du mal!  
- oui mais je me suis faite étalée sur une question bête...  
- Etalée est un bien grand mot...  
- Bon, j'ai eu un point en moins sur la question 192. Alors que j'avais lu un livre dessus la veille!  
- C'est dommage, hein? Bon, je te laisse, je dois voir Drago...  
Harry avait presque réussit à disparaître quand Hermione l'avait rattrapé.  
- Tu ne disparaîtras pas ainsi... Mais c'était bien tenté le changement de sujet, j'ai faillit me faire avoir...  
Et elle l'avait trainé pour qu'il aille à la bibliothèque.  
fin du flash back  
_Et maintenant,deux tasde livre étaient à ses côté. A sa gauche s'ammoncellaient les livres qu'il devait lire dans la soirée ( c'est à dire une vingtaine de vieux livres poussièreux et très épais). A sa droite étaient les livres qu'il avait lu. Enfin, _le_ livre pour l'instant. Harry regarda négligement les titres de livre. _"L'occlumencie pour les débutants", "La légillimencie à portée de tous", "Le contrôle des éléments: mhyte ou réalité?", "La magie sans baguette: existe-t-elle vraiment ou est-ce une forme d'alchimie détournée?"_ Eh ben, avec ça, c'est sûr qu'il allait avoir de l'occupation! Quand il l'eut finit, il se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller voir la Mort. Bon, elle se trouvait où maintenant? Il se rendit dans la salle où il était apparut la première fois dans ce monde et la Mort s'y trouvait. Avec un sourire, elle l'accueillit.  
- Harry, tu es là! Tu peux dire à Merlin de me lâcher maintenant s'il te plaît?  
Derrière elle se tenait Merlin, un sourire sur les lèvres. Harry les regardait, se demandant ce qu'i s'était passé. La Mort lui expliqua que Merlin avait fait pareil que dans un film moldu pour la faire plier: le coup de la chanson. Il avait accepté de se taire que si elle pliait. Merlin devait chanter horriblement mal pour qu'elle cède.  
- Plus que tu ne le pense... Soupira la Mort. Plus que tu ne le pense... Bon, ceux qui vont t'accompagner sont... Alors: Ginny Weasley, choisit pour son soutien affectif qu'elle pourra t'apporter... Ron et Drago aussi pour leur amitié... Hermione car sinon Ron refusait de venir...  
Harry sourit. C'était bien Ron, ça...  
- Et enfin, Neville Longdubat pour sa loyauté et sa franchise.  
Neville? Mais... Il était pas censé être en Irlande, planqué chez une cousine lointaine?  
- Les mangemorts l'ont rattrapé... M'expliqua la Mort.  
Neville parut géné.  
- Mais il s'est bien défendut... souffla la Mort, apparement peu désireuse que Neville croit que sa mmort et celle de sa grand mère soit de sa faute. Bon, cela étant dit... Les personnes ici présentes vont devoir s'entraîner au bâton et voir la Dame du Lac pour deviner leurs éléments. UN A UN! précisa-t-elle.  
Ron rougit légérement et Harry sourit. Il devait certainement vouloir être avec Hermione.  
- Bien, maintenant, c'est tout. Vous pouvez sortir..._ Sauf toi, Merlin, j'ai à te parler..._ siffla-t-elle.  
Ce dernier resta sur place, ayant manifestement peu envie de rester avec la mort. Quelque chose dit à Harry qu'il aller certainement regretter d'avoir embêter la Mort pendant une nuit entière...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir 

Sword-Inu


	5. Annonce

Attention, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire (j'ai pas envie) Seulement, voilà, j'ai besoin de votre avis:  
Il y aura un retour dans le temps des 6 amis jusque chez les maraudeurs. Préférez vous qu'ils soient profs ou élèves à cette époque? Parce qu'en même temps, ils pourront mieux se disputer en tant qu'élèves mais en prof, ils auront plus de pouvoirs et pourront mieux s'occuper des maraudeurs(je sais pas trop, j'hésite entre les deux donc je préfère faire ce qu'il vous plaira le plus!)  
J'hésite grandement donc voilà, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez... Ne vous inquietez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, j'y tiens trop

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier tous ceux qui me review, je suis très contente de lire ce qu'ils me disent Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on n'écrit pas pour rien... Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, c'est vraiment gentil à vous

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, merci de répondre à cette question ô combien primordiale pour la suite

Sword-Inu


	6. Chapter 4

Tadaima! Voilà la suite! Je suis désolée du retard mais je cherchais des pierres et des bâtons qui pouvaient convenirs à tout le monde, ce qui était plutôt dur... Mais j'y suis arrivé!  
Sinon, suite auxreviews postées et au compte des voix,les 6 joyeux lurons seront... des élèves! Mais j'ai eu une super idée: (si si, ça m'arrive!) Si j'ai le temps, je ferais une sorte de fic alternative, avec ce qui se serait passé si ils avaient été professeurs! (Mais si j'ai letemps...)Avant l'histoire...

Réponses aux reviews!

Ostrum: Qui te dis qu'ils vont enfreindre le réglement? Entend par derrière une voix qui gueule : la logique! Ouais bon... En tout cas, ils seront donc élèves! (Et ne respecteront pas toujours le règlement... :D)

Lunicorne: ... C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent s'en occuper en même temps :D Mais je voulais dire qu'en tant que professeur, ce serait plus simple... Mais merci pour ta reviews et tes encouragements! Ca fait toujours cahude au coeur!

aiedail: Et oui, pauvre Merlin... Je voudrais pas être à sa place, lol! Et sois contente, les p'tis héros seront élèves!

Euh, les trois points d'interrogationsne marche pas --": J'adore ton pseudo :D En tout cas, les 6 seront élèves.

Athalie: Merci pour tout tes encouragements! Ca m'a motivé pour écrire la suite! En tout cas, Merci!

Angel Black: J'suis désolée mais je suis la majorité... Mais qui sais, je mettrai peut être l'AU en ligne si j'ai le temps... J'espère quand même que tu n'es pas trop déçue et que tu continueras à me lire...

Vilarie: D'accord! (fois 495 vu que t'as écris 495 fois élèves) Au moins, j'ai compris le message mais ta review n'a quand même compté que pour une voix lol.

Crik: Idée pas con :DJe me servirais de l'idée si je refais un retour dans le temps :p

Simoi: C'est à peu près ce que je comptais faire pour si ils devenaient profs (et si t'es d'accord pour que je m'en seve:D)

Bon, maintenant, place à l'histoire!

* * *

Harry avait un sacré mal de crâne. En attendant patiemment (plus ou moins) ses amis, il avait du lire les trois quarts de la bibliothèque de Rowena (ce qui n'était pas peu dire...) et il commençait à soupçonner Merlin de les retenir pour le forcer à étudier. Cependant, ses amis revinrent et ils purent lui dire leurs éléments, ainsi que leur bâton et leur pierre.  
Hermione possédait une chiastolite (Prononcer kiastolite svp ) et avait une bâton fait de coudrier (1). Ses pouvoirs L'eau et l'air. Ginny possédait une pierre de lune sur un bâton de sorbier (2). Ses éléments étaient le feu et la terre. Ron possédait une calcédoine sur un bâton de frêne (3). Ses éléments étaient le feu et l'eau. Neville, lui, possédait une topaze impériale sur un bâton de bouleau (4). Ses éléments étaient l'eau et la terre. Quand à Drago, sa pierre n'était nulle autre que du cristal de roche, ce qui lui avait valu quelques moqueries car c'est la pierre de la séduction, avec un bâton de houx (5) (c'était une sorte de houx qui pouvait faire des grandes branches. Merlin s'était déjà fait de la pub car ce serait soi-disant lui qui aurait créé cette "merveille"). Ses éléments étaient l'eau et l'air.  
Après avoir longuement discutés de ces magnifiques cadeaux et pouvoirs, Merlin arriva.  
- Bien... Maintenant que vous êtes prêt, vous allez pouvoir partir pour votre premier endroit pour apprendre...  
Il se tu subitement et les 6 amis le regardèrent. Pourquoi se taisait-il ainsi? Y avait t il quelque chose de particulier? Malgré leurs regards suppliants, il ne fit que sourire. Drago s'apprêtait à sortir une vanne bien placée quand la mort, qui venait d'apparaître, intervint.  
-Merlin, ton suspens est nul... Allez, dit leur...  
- T'es pas marrante... Vous allez apprendre... L'Alchimie!  
- L'alchimie, et qui sera notre maître? Demanda Hermione.  
- Edward Elric, le "full metal alchemist". Il vit au Japon et est le meilleur en la matière. Voici un dossier. Vous devez le mémoriser pour ne pas faire de gaffes...  
Le regard de l'enchanteur se posa un moment sur Ron et Drago. Les deux garçons firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué et attrapèrent leur dossier que Merlin leur tendait. Le petit groupe l'ouvrit à la première page. C'était une feuille dactylographiée, où il y avait deux photos en tout. 

Nom: Elric  
Prénom: Edward

Histoire: Sa mère est morte à cause d'une maladie. Il a donc essayé de la ressusciter en utilisant l'alchimie, en brisant donc le cercle élémentaire de la vie et de la mort. En faisant cela, il a presque failli tué son frère. Selon l'échange élémentale, il a du sacrifier un bras et une jambe pour réussir à enfermer l'âme de son frère dans une armure. Il est à la recherche de la pierre philosophale pour permettre au moins à son frère de retrouver son corps.  
Particularité: Il déteste _absolument_ qu'on fasse référence à sa petite taille... Et il déteste qu'on s'attaque à son frère...

Une autre photo se trouvait sur la page. Une photo d'une armure qui avait l'air gigantesque

Nom: Elric  
Prénom: Alphonse  
Histoire: Sa mère est morte de maladie. Avec son frère, il a essayé de la ressusciter mais il a faillit en mourir. Son âme est maintenant dans uns armure.  
Particularités: Il est immense et on peut pas le rater. Il est furieux quand on touche à son frère.

Harry et les autres fermèrent les dossiers, les ayant mémorisés. Puis Merlin, grâce à "la plume d'Appache" (Pierre qui aurait la faculté de transporter dans le temps et les dimensions) fit apparaître un vortex où tous furent aspirés.  
C'est ainsi que dans les années 50, en plein Japon, des jeunes gens atterrirent discrètement ( entendre par là "aussi discrètement que des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine" ) et durent durement se relever et s'épousseter. Drago, fidèle à lui même, voulut jeter un sort pour se laver mais sa baguette ne marcha pas.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?  
Une lettre apparut comme par magie devant eux.  
-Salut!  
C'est Merlin! C'était juste pour vous dire que je vous ai jeter un sort pour que vous soyez bilingues! Vous savez donc maintenant parler Japonais! Cool, non? En tout cas, c'est plus pratique que de suivre des cours ennuyeux... Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller pour convaincre Edward Elric de vous prendre comme apprenti (ce qui sera dur car il a autre chose à faire mais je voulais vous laisser ce plaisir...)  
Plaisir? Marlin y allait un peu fort... Songea Harry.  
-... Mais je suis sur que vous y arriverait...  
Merlin  
PS: J'ai bridé vos pouvoirs pour être sur que vous maîtrisiez bien l'alchimie et pas la magie sans baguettes... A plus tard!  
3 garçons et deux filles durent intervenir pour empêcher un joli blond de retuer un mort... Harry s'étira. Ils étaient au Japon depuis 3 heures et toujours aucune trace des frères Elric. Total, tout le monde commençait à avoir des courbatures à force de chercher et Drago n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que ça aurait été plus vite avec la magie (que, comme Ginny l'avait remarqué, ils n'avaient pas et que c'était comme ça un point c'est tout!) Finalement, Ron s'était lui aussi mis à se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir jeter de sort au blondinet pour le faire taire. Neville calma le jeu en leur faisant remarqué qu'il était plus de midi et qu'ils devraient manger car, contrairement au monde des morts, ils pouvaient mourir de faim ici. C'est ainsi que tous ensemble, ils allèrent au Fuji-Yama, un très bon resto Japonais. Chacun commanda ce qu'ils voulaient quand un blond de petite taille avec une tresse entra. Ils n'y aurait peut-être pas tant fait attention que ça si une armure de trois mètres de haut ne l'accompagnait pas. Le plus vieux des deux frères clama haut et fort que c'était l'armée qui payait leur repas et qu'ils ne devaient donc pas hésiter à mettre une double ration.  
- C'es... Aie! 'Mione! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?  
- Peut-être que parce que crier comme des gorets "tiens, c'est les frères Elric" n'est pas la bonne méthode argumenta sa petite amie.  
Neville l'approuva ainsi que Harry. C'est alors que Drago, le très grand Drago, connu pour ses plans foireux, en mis un en marche.  
- Hé, d'après vous, Nicolas voudra nous la prêter la pierre philosophale?  
Il avait dit cette phrase plus fort que la moyenne. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, éberlué. Qu'avait-il encore inventé? Ce fut, contre toutes attentes, Neville fut le premier à agir.  
- LA pierre philosophale? Oh, bien sûr...  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les frères Elric, Edward et Alphonse de leur nom (Ed et Al pour les intimes) étaient à leur table.  
- Excusez nous, mais on vous a entendus et... commença l'armure  
Son frère le coupa en posant brutalement ses mains sur le table.  
- Qu'est ce que vous savez sur la pierre philosophale?  
Au moins, ils avaient leur attention... Mais maintenant, comment ils allaient s'en sortir?  
- Ca se pourrait... commença Drago avec un sourire genre homme d'affaire moldu.  
- Ca se pourrait... Il va voir le blondinet...  
Ed transforma soudain le sol en main géante qui souleva Drago du sol, tenu par le pied.  
- Hé! cria ce dernier.  
- Estime toi heureux, sourit Ron. Tu l'as pas traité de nabot...  
Un silence pesant s'installa et Ron se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Il se retrouva soulevé à plus de 1m du sol.  
- Qui est un nabot pas plus grand qu'un nain de jardin?  
Il secoua Ron. L'armure tenta vainement d'intervenir.  
- Ed, tu va finir par lui faire vraiment mal...  
Mais son frère n'entendit rien, trop occupé à secouer Ron comme un prunier.  
- Edward et Alphonse Elric, je vous retrouve enfin! Tonna une voix, certes féminine, mais non pas dépourvue de menace.  
Le spectacle qui suivit fut assez comique. Même très comique. Ron chuta lourdement à terre tandis que Ed blanchissait, bleuissait, verdissait... Le tout en un éclair. Puis Edward se mit à courir vers la sortie de secours, suivit de très très près vers son frère. Des sortes de lianes les ramenèrent vers une femme accompagnée d'un colosse.  
- Mes chers disciples, pourquoi fuyez vous? dit-elle avec sourire qui était tout sauf engageant.  
Harry vit Ed déglutir et ne douta pas que si Al aurait pu le faire lui aussi, il l'aurait fait... Harry soupira. La mission n'allait pas être facile...

* * *

(1): La chiastolite est la pierre de l'équilibre, ses critaux sectionnés transversalementforment une croix. Elle tire vers le noir.Le coudrier est la plante du savoir, de la sagesse et de la science. 

(2): La pierre de lune sert à diminuer les douleurs et porte les pouvoirs de la lune.Elle est blanche assez transparente. Le sorbierservait de talismant pour se protéger de la foudre, des démons et des puissances maléfiques.

(3): Elle est de couleur bleu ciel. Elle nous rends moins irritable et moins sensible, surtout quand on a les nerfs à fleur de peau ou quand on est "soupe au lait". Le frêne est l'arbre guérisseur.

(4): La topaze impériale est jaune-marron et un peu transparente. Elle aide en cas d'angoisse et à avoir plus d'assurance. Le bouleau est l'arbre de la délicatesse, de la pureté et de la lumière.

(5): Le cristal de roche ressemble à du verre. Elle canalise l'énergie des autres pierres. Le houx est l'arbre des gens qui peuvent parfois être égocentriques ou narcissiques (Drago: Hé!), mais qui peuvent quand même être généreux et enclins à aider les autres, si ils les aimes bien. Par ailleurs, cet arbre est aussi l'arbre de ce qui ont un comportement de leader.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout! A la prochaine pour la suite! 

Sword-Inu 

PS: N'oubliez pas de laisser une p'te review...


	7. annonce importante

Bonjour à tous. A la demande de Sword-Inu, j'ai le regret de vous informer que pour certaines raisons, votre auteur de fanfic va cesser pour une durée indéterminée à ce jour, de publier des chapitres.

En espérant que vous la retrouverait bientôt et en vous souhaitant bonne lecture par ailleurs,

Grande Troll.


End file.
